Mother 4 ::: La nueva generación
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: Lucas, Kumatora y Duster han crecido. Lucas y Kumatora tienen una hija de nombre Himawari, que conoce al hijo de Duster, llamado Kosodoro. A partir de el momento en que los dos niños de conocen todo cambia para ellos. Himawari descubre sus poderes PSI para enfrentarse a Giygas que amenaza de nuevo la tierra.
1. El día que nos conocimos

Hola! Este es el primer fanfic de Earthbound que escribí ahora ya hace meses.

son capítulos muy cortos pero muy intensos. Este fanfic esta acabado, tiene 15 capítulos más el epílogo.

es lo primero que escribí, así que espero que os guste!

Capítulo 1: El día que nos conocimos. Fanfic Mother

Himawari era una niña de 9 años, que vivía en Tazmily con su padre Lucas y su madre Kumatora. Tenía ojos azules como el cielo y pelo rubio corto. Era un día muy especial para la familia de Himawari: hoy sus padres iban a visitar a su amigo Duster después de muchos años. Cuando Kumatora explicó a su hija que Duster tenía un hijo, dijo enfadada:

-¡Pues yo no quiero ir! Me voy a aburrir. No tengo ningún amigo que sea un chico.

-Himawari, hija... Kosodoro es un niño muy simpático, como su padre. Ya verás como haréis buenas migas.

Pero Himawari no lo tenía tan claro. Cuando Lucas, Kumatora y Himawari llegaron a casa de Duster y su mujer, Himawari aún protestaba. Los adultos se quedaron charlando tranquilamente en el salón y los niños -Himawari y Kosodoro- subieron arriba, a la sala de juegos.

Nada más llegar, Kosodoro se sentó al suelo y cogió una mochila que tenía a su lado. Himawari se lo miraba, curiosa.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tiene esa mochila?

-No lo sé. La he encontrado en el fondo del armario de papá. ¿La abrimos?

Himawari, una chica valiente como su madre y curiosa como su padre, asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos. -Se dijo a sí mismo Kosodoro mientras abría la cremallera de la mochila.

Himawari se colocó a su lado, mirando inquieta el contenido de la mochila. Kosodoro empezó a sacar todo lo que había dentro.

-¿Clavos...? ¿Y todos estos objetos que son? -Preguntó la niña al chico.

-No lo sé... Pero me gustan, estas cosas. Tendré que preguntar a papá para qué sirven. -Y Kosodoro, decidido, se levantó para enseñar la mochila a su padre, pero Himawari lo agarró del brazo.

-¡No lo hagas, Kosodoro! Así tu padre sabrá que has estado curioseando su armario.

-Ya, pero sino nunca sabré para qué sirven, todos estos objetos. Y además, papá me dijo que tenía que mostrarme una cosa muy importante de su armario.

-Vale, pues hazlo.

Kosodoro se levantó del suelo y marchó, y enseguida apareció Kumatora por la puerta, que dijo a su hija que era hora de marchar.

-¡Himawari, hija! ¿Te has hecho amiga de Kosodoro? -Preguntó su madre antes de marchar.

-Sí, mamá. Nos hemos conocido y es muy agradable. -Afirmó la niña mientas pensaba en los objetos de la mochila y su utilidad.

-Me alegro que digas eso, porque a partir de ahora visitaremos a menudo a Duster. Es un buen amigo. -Dijo sonriendo Lucas.


	2. Unos poderes que desconocía

Capitulo 2! Perdon por la tardanza. Gracias por leer ^^

.'.'.'.'

Capítulo 2: Unos poderes que desconocía Fanfic Mother

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Lucas, Kumatora y Himawari fueron a casa de Duster cuando el padre de Himawari los invitaron a cenar a su casa. Antes de comer, Himawari y Kosodoro jugaban al jardín.

-¿Ya preguntaste a tu padre para qué sirven los objetos de la mochila? -Preguntó la niña enseguida.

-Sí. Son unos útiles... de ladrón. Los he llevado. -Contestó Kosodoro señalándose la espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu padre es ladrón?

-Era. Me ha explicado que ayudó a tu padre y a tu madre a salvar la Tierra.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Tus padres tienen unos poderes psicológicos muy fuertes llamados PSI. Entonces, como eres su hija... Tu también deberías tenerlos.

-¿Seguro? Quiero probarlo. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-Ponte enfrente de ese muro... -Dijo, serio, el chico,- y grita PK Fire.

-¿PK qué?

-PK Fire. Vamos, pruébalo.

Himawari, valiente y decidida como era, se colocó enfrente el muro de ladrillos y gritó lo que Kosodoro le había dicho:

-¡PK Fire!

Una llama salió de la palma de la mano de Himawari, que no salía de su asombro.

-¡Tenías razón! -Exclamó emocionada - ¡Kosodoro, tengo poderes!

El chico estaba igual de alegre que Himawari. No se lo podía creer, ¡su única amiga tenía PSI!

Los niños oyeron el sonido chirriante de una puerta corrediza de cristal. Kumatora, Duster y Lucas los habían oído.

-¡Himawari, sube a tu habitación ahora mismo! -Fue el chillido furibundo de Lucas.

-¡Castigado, Kosodoro! ¡Nunca más volverás a ver a Himawari! -Gritó Duster desesperado.

-Pero papá, yo... -Replicó el niño, triste.

-¡No digas nada! Ya es tarde, vámonos a casa.

-Duster, no... -Intentó decir Kumatora.

-Kumatora, creo que no nos tenemos que ver más. Por nuestros hijos. Ellos no lo saben y puede ser peligroso. Al menos, hasta que sean más grandes.

-Tienes razón. Himawari debe olvidar lo sucedido. -Asintió Lucas, serio.

Ni Giygas ni Porky estaban en la Tierra, por lo tanto ya no necesitaban los poderes PSI.


	3. Conversas

Hallo! el tercer capítulo! espero que os guste y gracias por leer!

.'.'.'.'

Capítulo 3: Conversas Fanfic Mother

Al día siguiente, Himawari estaba hambrienta, porque no había cenado nada por la noche. Sus padres la habían mandado acostarse sin comer nada. Bajó a la cocina y se preparó unas torradas con mantequilla y un vaso de leche. Cuando volvió al comedor para desayunar, sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá, discutiendo. No la oyeron entrar y se sentó a la mesa escuchando todo lo que decían.

-¿Pero es que no ves que estos poderes pueden ser un problema? ¿Y si algún día se enfada con una amiga y usa un PK? Es muy peligroso. -Dijo Kumatora, furiosa.

-¿Sí, pero y si Giygas o Porky vuelven cuando no estemos? Kumatora, yo también estoy preocupado por si ella utiliza los poderes cuando no debería, pero si hay una nueva amenaza, es la última esperanza del mundo.

Himawari no se creía nada de lo que oía. ¿Ella, una niña de nueve años, salvando el mundo? Se estaban confundiendo. Mucho.

-¡No digas tonterías, Lucas! Giygas y Porky están acabados. Nunca van a volver.

-Podría ser que volvieran. "Nunca" es sólo una palabra. Es posible que vuelvan.

Kumatora no dijo nada más. Se levantó del sofá y cuando vio a su hija desayunando en la mesa, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Himawari, estabas escuchando?

-Yo solo estaba desayunando.

-Lo has escuchado todo. -Afirmó, serio, su padre.

-Hija, me tienes que escuchar. Ayer descubriste unos poderes muy especiales, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo los conociste?

-Kosodoro me los enseñó, mamá.

-¿Kosodoro? ¿Duster se lo explicó todo?

-Creo que sí -dijo Lucas. -Himawari, con esos poderes Kumatora, Duster y yo salvamos el mundo. Pero al mundo, de momento, no hay peligro alguno. ¿Sabes qué significa eso, entonces?

-Sí: que ya no necesitamos esos poderes. -Aseguró Himawari, segura.

-Bien, hija, bien. -Gimió Kumatora, un poco triste al recordar la historia que habían sufrido ella y su marido.

-Ahora que ya los conoces, no podemos echarnos atrás. Pero tienes que saber que no los puedes utilizar, excepto cuando estés en peligro. Sólo en peligro. Recuérdalo. -Le ordenó Lucas a Himawari.

-De acuerdo. Sólo cuando esté en peligro. -Repitió la niña, seriamente.


	4. Por la noche

Capítulo 4: Por la noche Fanfic Mother

Esa misma noche, Himawari se sintió sola y triste y, sin que sus padres lo supieran, abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y, de un salto, cayó al patio trasero de la casa. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su salto, así que marchó corriendo en busca de aventuras.

Lo primero que quería hacer era coger el tren. ¿Por qué? Himawari era una chica muy lista y durante toda la tarde se había dedicado a buscar información sobre los poderes PSI. Descubrió qué un chico llamado Ninten se enfrontó al malvado Giygas con esos poderes. Investigó dónde vivía ese chico, que ahora debía ser adulto, y decidió poner rumbo a Podunk gracias al tren. Tazmily anteriormente estaba en las islas Ningunaparte, pero después del renacimiento del mundo, las islas dejaron de existir y se convirtieron en parte de un continente.

Pero cuando Himawari se apoyó en la pared de la estación del tren, sintió un fuerte dolor al cuello. Alguien la estaba atacando. Himawari, totalmente asustada, intentó pronunciar las palabras que Kosodoro le enseñó, porque estaba en peligro, pero esa persona conocía su poder, ya que la agarró por la garganta para que no pudiera hablar.

-¡Himawari! -Gritó una voz cerca suyo. Era Kosodoro, que valientemente agarró el agresor por la nuca, pero fue imposible separarlo de su amiga, porque era muy fuerte. Kosodoro regiró su mochila y sacó un péndulo. Se colocó delante de la sombra que estrangulaba a Himawari y lo balanceó. Enseguida, las frías manos que agarraban a la chica se relajaron. El hombre que la había atacado estaba en el suelo, dormido.

-¡Kosodoro, me has salvado! ¡Gracias! -Exclamó Himawari.

-De nada. Tenía qué hacerlo. ¿Dónde vas, a esta hora?

Himawari le contó a Kosodoro todo lo que había leído por el Internet sobre los poderes PSI y sobre Ninten, y sobre esa visita que planteaba. Al acabar, el niño dijo:

-¡Muy bien, pues me voy contigo!

La chica estaba muy contenta de que la acompañara. No tenía miedo, pero Kosodoro era muy fuerte y juntos lo serían más aún. El tren llegó enseguida, pero lo que los niños no sabían era que aquel era el último tren que pasaba por Tazmily.

Después de tres paradas en algunos pueblos vecinos, el tren se paró en Podunk, y Kosodoro y Himawari se bajaron. La niña cogió su mapa de la ciudad y, gracias a su orientación, llegaron enfrente de la casa donde vivía Ninten.

-Ahora será un poco tarde para hacer visitas, ¿no? -Susurró el chico, inseguro.

-Sí. ¿Crees que tendremos que esperar a mañana? -Contestó Himawari.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien salió del balcón de la casa. Era Ana, la mujer de Ninten, que era ya adulta.

-Niños... ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas de la noche? -dijo ella.

-Veníamos a hablar con Ninten, pero ya es un poco tarde... No tenemos donde dormir, hoy.-Fue la contestación de la niña.

-¿De verdad? Pasad, pasad, niños. Tengo un par de habitaciones libres. Mañana podréis hablar con él.

Himawari y Kosodoro se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Ana.

-Muchas gracias, señora. -Dijeron ambos al pasar por la puerta principal de la casa.

Sólo tendrían que esperar unas pocas horas para conocer muchas más cosas sobre Giygas y sobre el PSI.


	5. Ninten y Giygas

Capítulo 5: Ninten y Giygas Fanfic Mother

Por la mañana, cuando Himawari y Kosodoro se despertaron, Ninten y Ana ya estaban despiertos. Ana había hecho crêpes, que le encantaban a Himawari. Los niños se las comieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y luego fueron a hablar con Ninten sobre sus misteriosos poderes. Ninten les explicó toda la aventura por la que había pasado hacía más de 30 años. Cuando acabó, los niños se lo miraron sorprendidos:

-Y... ¿Crees que Giygas es capaz de regresar?... ¿Otra vez?-Fue lo que dijo Kosodoro.

-No lo sé. Volvió hace unos años, y Ness, Paula, Jeff y Poo se enfrentaron a él. Pero no sé si volverá ahora. Ana, ¿tu qué crees?

-Giygas puede que esté planeando su venganza contra el mundo, pero está muy débil...

-Pero por si acaso, venid, os tendré que enseñar las ocho melodías.

Ninten, con decisión, se dirigió a un viejo armario que tenía, donde guardaba todo lo que se encontró en su apasionada aventura. De allí sacó una partitura muy vieja.

-¿Alguien de vosotros entiende de música? -Preguntó.

-Yo -exclamó Himawari,- mi madre me enseñó a tocar el saxofón.

-Y mi padre era bajista, y me enseñó cómo tocar ese instrumento.

-Perfecto, entonces. -Fue la respuesta de Ana.

-Quedaros la partitura, a mí ya no me va a servir. Y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna otra duda, venid. Ana y yo os recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Los chicos agradecieron al matrimonio todo lo que habían hecho por ellos y por la información, ya que sus padres no querían hablar de ello. Pusieron rumbo hacia Tazmily, sabían que les esperaba una buena reprimenda por haber marchado de noche y no haber dicho nada.


	6. Ilusiones y girasoles

Hola! Espero que os esté gustando mi fanfic ;)

bueno, este es un capitulo con spoilers de mother 3, así que sí no habéis jugado el final, hay un ligero spoiler...

espero que os guste este capítulo también y gracias por leer :33

* * *

Capítulo 6: Ilusiones y girasoles Fanfic Mother

Cuando Lucas y Kumatora descubrieron que su hija Himawari no estaba en casa, se asustaron mucho y la buscaron por todo el pueblo.

-Himawari...¿Dónde estás...? Ya desapareció Claus cuando era pequeño, no quiero que esa tragedia me vuelva a suceder... -Gimió Lucas a su esposa después de buscar a Himawari por todo Tazmily.

Lucas estaba tan desesperado que fue a la búsqueda de su hija por todo el bosque Amanecer hasta que llegó al campo de girasoles... Ese campo de girasoles en el cual se quedó dormido cuando era pequeño y se le apareció Hinawa, su madre, que había muerto a manos de un terrible Mecha-Drago.

Al llegar, sintió un fuerte viento que le rozaba la piel, y delante de sus ojos apareció Hinawa. El espíritu de Hinawa. El corazón se le estremeció y le empezó a hablar, aunque sabía que era solo una visión suya.

-Si hubieras conocido a tu nieta Himawari... Es inquieta y sonriente como tu, madre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero te echo de menos.

Hinawa sonrió y caminó hacia Lucas. Le abrazó con cariño y su hijo sintió como sus manos cálidas y maternales lo acercaban a ella. Estaba claro que nunca superó la muerte de su madre.

-Himawari va a volver. No te preocupes por ella. Es una chica muy inteligente y madura. Sabe lo que hace. No te preocupes por ella.

-No soy un buen padre.

-No digas eso. Eres un buen padre, como Flint.

-Te echo de menos. A ti y a Claus.

-Cuando estés triste, ven aquí, al campo de girasoles, y háblame. Siempre estaré contigo.

-Gracias, mamá. Te quiero.

-Y yo, cielo.

Lucas agitó la cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos, Hinawa se había desvanecido. Confiaba plenamente en sus sabias palabras, pero seguía preocupado por Himawari. También sabia que era solamente una ilusión. ilusiones y girasoles, las cosas que hacían más feliz a Lucas, después, claro, de su hija Himawari y su mujer Kumatora. Himawari se parecía tanto a Hinawa... Lucas aún añoraba a su madre... Treinta años más tarde de su muerte. Ilusiones y girasoles.


	7. Llegada a casa

Capítulo 7: Llegada a casa Fanfic Mother

Himawari y Kosodoro llegaron a sus respectivas casas a la una del mediodía. El tren se retrasó unos cuantos minutos y tuvieron que esperar un largo rato en la estación de Podunk. Antes de marchar, Ninten y Ana enseñaron a Himawari nuevos ataques PSI, el PK Freeze, el PK Starstorm y el PK Thunder. Ninten y Ana sabía que tenía que preguntarle a su padre como hacer el PK Love, porque ella podría hacerlo al ser hija de Lucas.

Cuando llegó a casa, Kumatora abrió la puerta y al ver a su hija, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Había sufrido tanto que era incapaz de reñirla. La había echado muchísimo de menos.

-¡Himawari...! ¡Lo siento por todo! Me sabe muy mal...

-¿Por qué te tendrías que disculpar, madre?

-Por haberte impedido ver a Kosodoro. Por eso marchaste, ¿no?

-Bueno... Si quieres puedo explicártelo todo, pero me vas a echar la bronca...

-No, te lo prometo. Cuéntamelo. Tienes nueve años, casi diez y creo que eres muy madura...

-Vale, te lo voy a explicar.

Y entonces Himawari le contó a su madre todas las aventuras que en una sola noche vivió y Kumatora la escuchó, muy sorprendida. No la castigó, pero la convenció de que no debía volver a hacerlo.

-Así dices que alguien por la noche te atacó en la estación de tren, ¿no?

-Sí. Kosodoro me salvó la vida.

-No lo entiendo. Nunca a Tazmily nadie ha atacado a nadie, excepto hace muchos años, cuando el ejército Puercareto estaba en la Tierra. Desde entonces, no ha habido violencia en nuestra ciudad.

-¿Crees que eso quiere decir algo?

-Sí. Creo que Giygas pronto va a volver.

El miedo, por primera vez, entró en el cuerpo de Himawari. Su respiración se aceleró a la velocidad de la luz. Nunca había tenido miedo a nada, pero por primer vez, temió a Giygas. Era un extraterrestre muy poderoso que la podía eliminar de su camino en cuestión de segundos. ¿Tendría ella suficiente valor para enfrentarse? Estaba claro que ella, su padre, su madre, Ninten y Ana, sus nuevos amigos, eran la última esperanza del mundo. Después de tanto tiempo, Giygas había regresado con más fuerzas que nunca para acabar con la Tierra.


	8. Entrenamiento

Capítulo 8: Entrenamiento Fanfic Mother

Habían pasado solamente un par de días desde la conversa entre Himawari y su madre Kumatora, pero la niña tenía claro que Giygas había regresado: En el patio de su colegio, los objetos se empezaron a mover y atacar contra ella mediante poderes PSI. Los compañeros de clase de Himawari estaban asustados y se escondían debajo de los árboles, pero estos también empezaron a atacar. Himawari sabía que no estaba bien, utilizar sus poderes en el colegio, pero no tenía otra solución. Asustada, gritó:

-¡PK Starstorm!

Y los enemigos, afectados por la intensidad de ese ataque, se quedaron inmóviles. Sus amigos, totalmente sorprendidos, felicitaron a Himawari por haber alejado el mal. Hasta la profesora que vigilaba el patio no le dijo nada de lo cautivada que estaba por sus poderes, simplemente la felicitó con una palmada en la espalda.

Al salir del colegio, le contó a su padre lo que había sucedido en el colegio, y Lucas comprendió que el momento de enseñarle a su hija el PK Love había llegado.

Se colocaron enfrente del muro en el cual Kosodoro le había enseñado a usar el PK Fire, y en una hora, Himawari sabía utilizar el PK Love, un poder psicológico muy eficaz.

-Algún día seré tan fuerte como tú. -Dijo Himawari a su padre.

-O más. -Añadió Lucas, sonriendo.

Ambos estaban preparados para luchar contra lo que sea. Kumatora y Lucas practicaban cada día sus poderes PSI que tenían prácticamente olvidados. Himawari se entrenaba cada noche, de escondidas, un par de horas, hasta que le cogía el sueño y, con la serpicuerda que le había prestado Kosodoro, que anteriormente era de su padre, volvía a su habitación para dormir sin problemas. En poco tiempo había aprendido un montón de técnicas especiales.

Y por el otro lado, Lucas volvió a ponerse en contacto con Duster para avisarle de que había vuelto el peligro... Y él y su hijo empezaron a entrenarse como ladrones. Kosodoro por primera vez y Duster de nuevo.

La aventura acababa de empezar.

* * *

Aqui empieza la emocion! Los capítulos serán un poquito más largos e intensos. Gracias por leer, si te ha gustado (o no, las críticas también me van muy bien) hazmelo saber con un review!

hasta pronto, _motherbounders_!


	9. Juntos salvaremos el mundo

Capítulo 9: Juntos salvaremos el mundo Fanfic Mother

Por la tarde, llegaron a casa de Kumatora, Lucas y Himawari Ana y Ninten. Llevaban un par de bolsas, estaban pálidos y asustados. Al entrar, les explicaron lo que había sucedido.

-Es nuestro pueblo. Podunk ha quedado cubierto por una niebla oscura muy misteriosa. Creo que es de Giygas. Cubrirá el mundo con este manto negro como la noche para conquistar el mundo y acabar con los humanos -fue la explicación de Ninten.

-De momento, os podéis quedar en nuestra casa, tenemos una habitación libre para los dos. Mañana hablamos con más tranquilidad.-Propuso Lucas. Ana y Ninten aceptaron su ofrecimiento.

Cenaron al cabo de un rato, Kumatora y Himawari hicieron maki y sopa de fideos. Al acabar de comer, Himawari llamó a Kosodoro para explicarle que Ana y Ninten estaban en su casa y el por qué.

Antes de ir a dormir, Himawari se dirigió hacia Ninten y Ana, que estaban sentados en el sofá y les dijo:

-Muchas gracias a ambos por todo lo que me habéis enseñado.

Ana abrazó a Himawari, y Ninten le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Himawari se fue a la cama y al poco rato se durmió. Mañana sería otro día.

La niña fue la primera a despertarse. Bajó las escaleras medio dormida y se preparó el desayuno. Cuando bajaron los adultos, Himawari ayudó a su madre a hacer el desayuno para los invitados. Al acabar de desayunar, se sentaron todos cinco en unas sillas al jardín. Hacía un día perfecto, el sol brillaba y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, además el viento que corría era suave y apacible. Ana fue la que empezó a hablar.

-Yo creía que no volvería nunca más Giygas.

-Ahora está claro, ha envuelto por completo nuestro querido pueblo-contestó, Ninten, seriamente

-¡Tenemos que hacer alguna cosa! -Gimió Himawari.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Le dio la razón Lucas.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Giygas. Tenemos que ir a Podunk y plantarle cara a Giygas. ¡Todos juntos salvaremos el mundo!

-¡Claro que sí! -Se animó Ninten,- Lucas, Kumatora, tenemos que ir juntos. Vosotros, Ana y yo.

-¿Y Himawari? -Susurró Kumatora.

-Aún no puede venir con nosotros, es demasiado pequeña. -Añadió su padre.

-¡Quiero venir! Me he estado entrenando muchísimo para este momento. Tengo que ir con vosotros. -Suplicó la niña.

-Lucas, tu buscaste las siete agujas a los diez años. -Apuntó Ana.

-Y... ¿Vosotros como lo sabéis? Es cierto, pero no quiero que mi hija sufra todo lo que yo sufrí en esa odisea.

-Papá, venga... Me enseñaste el PK Love. Ya soy fuerte.

-¿Le enseñaste, al final? -Preguntó Ninten.

-Claro. Y Kumatora le ayudó a aprender un montón de ataques curativos.

-Pues entonces no hay peligro. Himawari ha de venir con nosotros. Es poderosa. -Dijo Ana, sonriente.

El corazón de Himawari se paró unos segundos. Estaba preparada. Lucharía contra Giygas. ¡Salvaría el mundo!

-De acuerdo. Himawari, nos acompañarás. -Concluyó Lucas.

La niña sonrió, feliz. Viviría una aventura como una adulta.

-No olvides llevarte contigo la partitura que te di y el saxofón. -Le recordó Ninten - Nos hará falta.

-De acuerdo. -Murmuró Himawari.

-Si todo va bien, podríamos salir esta misma tarde. Antes de marchar tengo que hablar con Duster, que seguro que nos acompañará.

-Perfecto, iremos preparándolo todo, entonces -Aseguró Ana.


	10. Ness y Paula se unen a la aventura

Capítulo 10: Ness y Paula se unen a la aventura Fanfic Mother

Por la tarde, como estaba previsto, salieron de casa Kumatora, Ana, Himawari, Ninten y Lucas. El padre de la niña había llamado a Duster y se había unido a ellos. Kosodoro también se unió a la odisea.

El padre y su hijo estaban esperándolos a la salida de Tazmily, se juntaron todos y pusieron rumbo a la estación:Allí cogerían el primer tren para llegar lo más pronto posible a Podunk, el pueblo de Ninten y Ana.

El tren no tardó el llegar, subieron precipitadamente al vagón y en unos veinte minutos, estaban en el pueblo de Podunk.

Ninten y Ana tenían razón: El aire puro que se respiraba en el pueblecito había desaparecido completamente: El cielo era oscuro y la atmósfera estaba cubierta por un manto oscuro y costaba respirar. El grupo decidió acercarse al sitio donde la niebla era más espesa, hacia al norte.

El paisaje se iba volviendo más oscuro a medida que avanzaban. Salieron de Podunk y se dirigieron a una ciudad que no conocían. De repente, Himawari sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho y se desmayó. Kumatora, asustada, corrió hacia ella y le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para que se despertara, pero no lo hizo. En ese preciso momento, salió alguien por la puerta, una sombra que no eran capaces de reconocer por la oscuridad y gritó:

-¡Rápido, entrad!

Lucas y Duster dudaron, pero recogieron por los brazos y piernas a Himawari y entraron por aquella puerta que no sabían donde llevaba.

La luz enseguida los rodeó. Estaban dentro de una casa.

-Vosotros sois Ninten y Lucas, ¿verdad? -dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Sí... -murmuró Lucas, desconfiado.

Quien les hablaba era un hombre de unos 35 años. Tenía el pelo corto y negro como el azabache. Sus ojos eran del azul del mar. Llevaba una camiseta a rayas amarillas y azules.

-¿Ness...? -Musitó Ana, dudosa.

-Sí. ¡Soy Ness...! ¡Los chicos de Mother por fin reunidos! -Dijo el hombre como un niño de diez años, abrazando con cariño a Ninten y a Lucas. Ellos se lo miraban, sorprendidos.

-Estáis en Onett. Bienvenidos. -Dijo otra voz desconocida,- ¡Uy! Olvidé presentarme. Me llamo Paula.

-Así que ya estamos todos juntos... Todos los protagonistas de Mother reunidos. -Murmuró Duster.

-Bien, todos todos no. No olvides que faltan Jeff, Poo, Lloyd y Teddy... -Apuntó Ana.

-Y Boney -Añadió Kumatora.

-Sí, pero nosotros no hemos vuelto a ver a Jeff ni a Poo. -Afirmó Ness.

-Ni nosotros a Lloyd ni a Teddy -Concluyó Ninten, con la voz apagada.

-No me estoy enterando de nada -Susurró Kosodoro al oído de Himawari.

Ella rió.

-Sí. ¡Esas persones de las que hablan son los acompañantes de Ninten y Ana a Mother y de Ness y Paula a EarthBound! -Le explicó Himawari.

-Ah.

Al acabar esa conversación, Ninten, Ana, Himawari, Kumatora, Lucas y Duster buscaron un hotel en Onett para pasar la noche todos, porque mañana deberían seguir investigando y buscando a Giygas con Ness y Paula, que se unieron a la aventura.

¡Juntos, por fin!


	11. El castillo de la oscuridad

Capítulo 11: El castillo de la oscuridad Fanfic Mother

Al día siguiente, nuestros protagonistas desayunaron en el hotel de Onett y a las diez y media de la mañana, fueron a visitar a Ness y a Paula, ya que tenían que marchar para investigar la oscuridad que cubría los cielos de la ciudad.

Ness y Paula ya estaban preparados para irse con ellos. Todos juntos: Himawari, Kosodoro, Duster, Kumatora, Lucas, Ana, Ninten, Ness y Paula.

La oscuridad se iba haciendo más y más espesa a cada paso que daban. Himawari, por suerte, compró en una tienda cercana nueve mascarillas para no asfixiarse con ese aire negro, contaminado y sucio. Se las pusieron enseguida porque era imposible respirar. A medida que avanzaban, se encontraban con todo tipo de enemigos: Desde terribles quimeras y dragones hasta árboles y animales que habían adquirido PSI. Pero gracias a los poderes que tenían, pudieron vencer a todos los enemigos. Los únicos que no tenían PSI eran Kosodoro y Duster, pero gracias a sus útiles de ladrón eran de lo más imprescindibles. Himawari enseguida aprendió un montón de ataques nuevos y se enfrentaba sin miedo a los enemigos más débiles. Para encararse a los más fuertes, unían todos sus poderes para acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible. El camino oscuro seguía fuera de Onett, y se dirigía hacia la montaña. Quizá allí estaría la base de Giygas. Antes de abandonar Onett, Kosodoro compró tres tiendas de campaña y Himawari fue a buscar comida y agua con Lucas. El viaje seguramente duraría días y sería largo y duro.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Habían almorzado pan, queso y embutido y ahora se dirigían hacia el pico de la montaña. Podían coger el camino, que era largo y que seguramente tardarían días en llegar o con los clavos de pared de Duster llegar mucho más rápido. Escogieron la segunda opción, y Duster y Kosodoro clavaron en la resistente tierra las grapas de pared. Necesitaron unas treinta grapas, pero cuando las escalaron todas, estaban a lo más alto de la montaña. Al horizonte se podía contemplar un castillo perdido en la oscuridad. A Kumatora se le encendieron los ojos como un par de llamas:

-¡Ahí debe estar Giygas!

-Mañana tendremos que llegar. Si esperamos mucho más tiempo, las consecuencias pueden ser mucho peores. -Reflexionó Ness, que sabía cómo las gastaba Giygas.

-¿Mañana? ¡Pero si el castillo debe estar a cuarenta quilómetros de aquí! -Exclamó Ana.

-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que acabar con esto lo antes posible -le dijo seriamente Duster.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hoy descansemos aquí y mañana ya pensaremos algún modo de llegar -Propuso Himawari.

-Me parece fenomenal. -Le susurró Ninten.

-Y a mi. -Concluyó Paula.

-Decidido, entonces. ¡Abramos las tiendas de campaña! -Exclamó Lucas, decidido.

Y plantaron allí el campamento. La primera tienda, de color naranja y pequeñita, sería de Ninten y Ana. La segunda, igual de grande que la primera y de color azul cielo sería de Ness y Paula. Y la última, que era muy grande y de color pistacho era de Duster, Kosodoro, Lucas, Kumatora y Himawari.


	12. Bajo la luna llena

Capítulo 12: Bajo la luna llena Fanfic Mother

Se fueron todos nueve a dormir hacia las diez de la noche, pero Himawari no podía dormir de lo nerviosa que estaba por la odisea que estaba viviendo. Viendo que era incapaz de relajarse, cogió su mascarilla y, en pijama, salió fuera de la tienda de campaña a tomar el aire. Pero ya había alguien ahí, sentado en una roca. De seguida identificó quien era: La constitución delgada, ese cabello tan despeinado que volaba gracias al viento... Era inconfundible: Kosodoro. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le dijo:

-¿Estás preparado?

El chico giró la cabeza. Sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. La aventura también tenía inquieto a Kosodoro.

-No... Tengo miedo.

-¿De Giygas? Con lo fuerte que eres...

-No. No temo a Giygas. Es todo que me da miedo.

-¿Qué es todo?

-La aventura y lo que llevo dentro.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que llevas dentro? ¿Y qué tienes dentro de ti?

Kosodoro no contestó. El viento rugía con fuerza, como si él tuviera su respuesta. Al cabo de un rato, susurró el niño:

-Oye, no te lo tomes mal, pero...

-¿El qué?

-Lo que te voy a contar.

-Dime...

-Te quiero.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si sólo tenemos diez años!

-¡Y eso qué más da! Lo siento. Creo que no he hecho bien de decírtelo.

-¡No es eso! Es que me has sorprendido.

-¿Y entonces, qué dices?

Himawari se quedó pensando. No se lo había esperado eso nunca, de Kosodoro. Decidió contestar como ella quería. Al fin y el cabo, a ella le gustaba Kosodoro.

-Yo también te quiero.

El rostro del chico se iluminó, a pesar de la oscuridad producida por Giygas y el castillo. El niño se acercó un poco a ella. Himawari también se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Fue una sensación extraña para ambos, pero quedaron tan rodeados por el profundo amor prematuro que sentían el uno por el otro que recordaron para siempre ese momento como uno de los mejores de sus vidas.

Himawari abrió los ojos la primera. Temblaba de la emoción. Kosodoro los abrió después, al cabo de un buen rato. Eran conscientes de lo que habían hecho, pues ambos eran maduros, pero esa noche cambió completamente su forma de mirarse, de hablarse, el uno al otro.

Himawari sonrió y marchó corriendo a la tienda de campaña, donde se estiró en su saco de dormir. Todo su cuerpo sudaba, emocionada y pensó antes de caer dormida:

-Esta noche no se me va a olvidar nunca. Ese beso... bajo la luna llena...

'.'.'.'.'

hola! Mi capitulo favorito, sin duda! Escribi este capitulo y luego no pude parar de escribir fanfiction de estos temas ^^

espero que os haya gustado y, espero, como siempre, vuestros reviews del capítulo. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

Deo :33


End file.
